Leyendo Niñeros por Obligación
by Tacbon20
Summary: Como el título indica, veremos como reaccionan los héroes y heroínas de Marvel a este entretenido fic y las desventuras tanto de Peter como Logan La autoría del fic original es de Hitsuzen278. El me dio permiso para iniciar este leyendo Espero que la disfrutéis!


En un gran salón, similar a los de los mejores y más lujoso teatros del mundo, se podía ver a la figura de un anciano que caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro, como si estuviera esperando a algo o alguien

-Hmm, deberían de estar a punto de llegar-hablaba el hombre revisando la hora en su reloj

Justo cuando terminó su frase una serie de luces se hicieron presentes en la habitación, seguido por algunas series de quejidos y gruñidos de dolor, debido a que algunas de estas personas habían caído encima de otras

Este hombre sonrió al ver a muchos de sus "hijos" e "hijas" juntos

-No siento las piernas! No siento las piernas!-exclamaba cierto mercenario vestido de rojo y negro

-Grrr, callate Wade! Esas son mis piernas!-gritaba el hombre más gruñón del planeta

-Maldición. Que suelo más duro

-Esa es mi espalda cerillita

-¡¿Como me has llamado?!

-Johnny! Ben! No empecéis de nuevo! Ayudadme a buscar a Valeria y a Franklin-exigía una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos azules a su hermano y amigo respectivamente mientras miraba alrededor de la sala

-Estamos aquí mamá!-exclamaba una voz aniñada y que pertenecía a Valeria, la cuál se dirigía hacia su madre acompañada de su hermano

Algunos miraban con curiosidad el lugar mientras otros, como Thor o Capitán América, se encontraban en guardia, ya sea porque se encontraban en un lugar desconocido o al ver que en la sala también se encontraban gente como Loki en su forma de mujer

En otro lugar de la gran sala se encontraba cierto héroe de temática arácnida. Este estaba preguntándose, como muchos, el como llegaron a este lugar. El se encontraba balanceándose entre los rascacielos de Nueva York hace unos segundos y ahora estaba aquí

En un intento por salir de entre la marabunta de gente en la que estaba su mano se apoyó en cierto lugar

-¿Donde crees que estás tocando?-preguntaba de forma suave pero mortal una voz con acento sokovar

Su sentido arácnido comenzó a advertirle de un posible peligro. Peter giró su cabeza y ahí se encontró con Wanda Maximoff, también conocida como la bruja escarlata, mandándole una mirada de muerte al arácnido

La razón de dicha acción, pues la mano de él se encontraba palpando su trasero

-L-lo siento Wanda!-exclamaba el héroe arácnido no queriendo probar los poderes de la mujer de Sokovia

-Hmph!-fue lo único que hizo la mujer cuando se levantaba de ahí mientras se limpiaba el polvo

-Vaya, ningún insulto. Hoy si que es un día muy raro-hablaba consigo mismo el héroe originario de Nueva York

-Spidey!-exclamaba una feliz voz que reconoció al instante

-Maldita mi suerte...-decía el Parker de forma resignada

-Cuenta Spidey! ¿Como se sintió el trasero de la brujita?-preguntaba Deadpool pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Spider-Man

El arácnido solo gruñia por su mala suerte y ante la insistencia de tener a un Deadpool curioso junto a él

Aunque esta pequeña escena fue vista por cierta gata ladrona, a la cuál no le gustó nada

-Vaya, esa si que no la vi venir-comentaba Pietro, quien también fue testigo de esa pequeña escena entre su hermana y la araña

Aunque el velocista tragó el nudo que se había formado en su boca al ver la expresión que tenía su padre, Magneto

-Me alegra veros aquí, aunque veo que todavía faltan algunas personas. Bueno, no importa-decía el anciano con un tono de voz calmado

Fue en ese momento donde todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia del hombre, pero todos y todas sentían que podían relajarse, como si el hombre delante de ellos no fuera una amenaza

Pero cuando el mercenario favorito de todos lo vio...

-Kyaaaaa! Es Stan Lee!-exclamaba como toda una fangirl Wade dando a conocer la identidad del anciano

Todos mostraron atención a la acción de Deadpool mientras que el anciano mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

-Soy un gran admirador tuyo! ¿Podrías firmas mis katanas? ¿O mis pistolas?...o aún mucho mejor. Mis calzoncillos!-gritaba Wade arrancandose los pantalones

-Que mierda...

-Mis ojos!

-Es en momentos como este que agradezco el estar ciego

-¿Acaso son de My Litlle Pony?...

-Wade! Hay niños delante!-exclamaba Peter quien le tapaba los ojos a Franklin, no quería que el pequeño tuviera traumas

-Wade Winston Wilson, como no vuelvas a ponerte los pantalones...-decía con gran enfado Susan Storm hacia el mercenario mientras le tapaba los ojos a su hija

-Sabes, seré sincero en estos momentos creo que me voy a empalmar...

Stan vio este momento como el más oportuno para intervenir y no ver como acababa Deadpool

-Querida, ten piedad con él. Me gustaría explicaros el porqué de vuestra presencia aquí. Y por favor Wade, ponte los pantalones de nuevo-pedía amablemente el hombre

Sue, por alguna razón, obedeció al anciano y le perdonó la vida a Deadpool...por ahora

-Bueno...si es Stan quién me lo pide no me puedo negar-decía Wade sacando unos nuevos pantalones que los sacó de quién sabe donde

Una vez que Stan se aseguró de tener la atención de todos los presentes en la sala, dio un suave golpe en el suelo con su bastón y de la nada un gran número de asientos se aparecieron

-Por favor chicos y chicas, tomad asiento porque estaremos bastante tiempo aquí

Al escuchar las palabras de Stan, todos decidieron buscar un asiento y ponerse cómodos

-Wolvie! Spidey! Aquí aquí!-exclamaba Deadpool ya sentado mientras llamaba con sus brazos a los nombrados

-Cuantos antes vayamos, antes se callara-era lo único que decía Logan mientras se encendía un puro, iba a necesitar muchos para soportar a Wade

Peter decidió seguir a Logan y se sentó a la derecha de Deadpool. Agradecía que al menos a su alrededor estaba la poca gente que lo apreciaba como Matt, Johnny o Bobby, así podría ignorar los diferentes tipos de miradas que se dirigían a su persona

-Perdone señor pero...¿Podría decirnos para que nos ha reunido aquí?-preguntaba con educación el hombre que portaba el trasero de América

-Por supuesto hijo. Aún falta algunas persona pero todos los que estáis aquí me gustaría que presenciarais una humilde y divertida historia. Esta está protagonizada por dos personas que se encuentran presentes ahora mismo-explicaba Stan con una sonrisa mientras miraba disimuladamente a dos personas

Un gran murmullo reinó el lugar donde todos se preguntaban quiénes serían los protagonistas de esta historia. A su vez, cierta araña tenía el presentimiento de que la "suerte Parker" actuaría de nuevo y un canadiense podía oler que algo iba mal

-Esos dos protagonistas son...Wolverine y Spider-Man!-exclamaba el anciano calmando a los presentes, los cuáles pasaron a un estado de sorpresa

-¿La araña? ¿En serio?-preguntaba Tony, quien ya se autodenominado como uno de los protagonistas de la historia que iban a contemplar

-No me creo que ese insecto sea protagonista de algo-decía entre dientes Scott Summers

-Las arañas son arácnidos y no insectos. ¿Acaso faltaste a esa clase?-respondía Peter a la burla de Cyclops

El X-Men intentó levantarse de su asiento pero vió que no podía

-Me gustaría que durante la lectura de esta historia no hubiera pelea. Luego podréis resolver todas las diferencias que tengáis. Eso va para todos-anunciaba Stan con una mirada seria y que puso nerviosos a algunos

Al ver que todos ya se habían calmado, el hombre volvió a hablar

-Muy bien. La historia que leeremos se titula "Niñeros por obligación". Ahora, ¿Quién quiere empezar a leer?-preguntaba el anciano mientras en su mano apareció dicho libro

-Yoyoyoyoyoyoooooo!-exclamaba entusiasmado Deadpool como un infante mientras daba pequeños botes en su asiento

-¿Te animas a leer hija mía?-preguntaba Stan ofreciéndole el libro a Invisible Woman

-E-esta bien-respondía Susan quién sentía que no podía negarse a la petición del hombre

Un pequeño ruido de algo rompiendo se escuchó en la sala, siendo esto el corazón de Deadpool, quién sintió el dolor de ser ignorado por su ídolo

Los más allegados al mercenario de rojo y negro no se preocuparon en lo más mínimo. En vez de eso, estaban cronometrando lo que tardaría el hombre en hacer alguno de sus típicos comentarios

-Niñeros por obligación...-comenzaba Sue con la lectura de la historia


End file.
